


Mother Knows Best - minifics and drabbles

by Leni



Series: Mother Knows Best [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: If it's 300 words or shorter, it's here.(one-shot collection)





	1. "double"

Fiona gave her grandson a steely glare. The boy had inherited his father’s propensity to panic first and imagine the worst possible scenario second. Solutions only came third, though they were usually worth the wait.

Today, however, they didn’t have time to waste.

“Don’t act so surprised,” she told him, reining in her own frustration. She had come to respect Emma over the last ten years, but it still irked her that in the end she was doing Blue’s will in sending a Savior into battle. “You knew you couldn’t keep her away from Storybrooke forever .”

Bae nodded with resignation.

*

“I need to leave today,” Bae told his grandmother, rising from the couch where she’d led him after he’d recounted Emma’s last call. “I’ll contact Henry’s school and tell them there’s a family emergency. You’ve just been in a terrible car crash, by the way.”

Fiona stood up too. “Wait, Bae.”

“If they call to corroborate, just lie,” Bae said, misunderstanding. “Come on, Fee. I need your help here.”

“I am helping.” She grabbed onto his arm, halting him. “I’m going instead. By myself.”

“No way! That’s my wife, so I’m going to her. And Henry is coming with me.”

*

Bae was puzzled at her vehemence. “I don’t understand. I get to keep my family together, in case the worst happens - and the worst is always happening around me; and you get me and Henry, a double prize to show off to dad. It works for all of us, Fee!”

He could see his grandmother consider that, but she still shook her head. “I’ll tell you what happens if things go wrong while we’re all together. The curse reverts, the town disappears and takes us along, and Henry gets stranded in this world. Is that something you’re willing to risk?”


	2. "not again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @nropay

Emma thought it was a pity that Neal, city boy that he was, was so uncomfortable in Storybrooke.  Now that she had a steady job that didn’t require her to be fleet of feet, and with Fiona having gotten hold of this nice house, town life and the possibility to take an actual afternoon nap had become appealing. “Not that I’m not grateful for the privacy,” she said, rolling over to face Neal, “but how come the kid isn’t jumping around us, insisting that we must go outside to explore while we plea  _no, not again, please_?”

Neal laughed, then shrugged. “Last time I saw him, he was still paging through an old book he found in the attic.”

“Well,” Emma said, satisfied, “compared to getting lost in the old mines, a book sounds perfectly harmless.”


	3. "enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @nropay

“Hasn’t there been enough dissembling?”

The facade called Mr. Gold stayed firm. “Beg your pardon, Ms. Black?”

“Fine, play your games if you must - I’ll even play along, dear one,” Fiona promised, thinking that a mother should indulge her boy’s little whims occasionally. “But know that you cannot hide who you really are from me; you might have your father’s stubbornness, but that hunger whenever you set eyes on your son: that’s all mine.”


	4. "mentor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @nropay

The undisguised awe in her son’s face settled the last of her objections to the deal they’d made with Regina. The maid still didn’t look worth the trouble, but her son’s happiness made up for that.

“It pains me to leave the queen unpunished,” Fiona admitted.

Her son’s eyes never left the sedated girl, but his smile grew sharp. “It pains  _me_ , as her mentor, that there are such gaps in her education. Should I have insisted that she learn how to draft a worthwhile contract?” He took the girl’s right hand and cradled it lovingly between his. “My bad.”


	5. "news"

Once more, he’d let Belle go, and once more she’d returned and kissed him. This time, they sat down so Rumpelstiltskin could tell the story she was owed.

“Fiona is the Black Fairy,” Belle said when he was finished, taking the news with apparent equanimity until she gave a panicked little gasp and buried her face into her hands. “And she’s your mother too!”

“Estranged mother,” Rumpelstiltskin said quickly.

Belle raised her gaze, a warning in her eyes. “Don’t you dare, Rumple. That woman loves you, and-” Her cheeks blazed with sudden embarrassment. “Oh gods, the things I told her!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, please?


End file.
